


Caught In The Act

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong, but so damn hot, what they do together, these stolen moments where they could get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

Dean leans against the shower wall, hands holding on to the back of Sammy's head as his younger brother bobs up and down his hard length. Dean bites his lip, trying to prevent a moan from passing through his lips. It's wrong, but so damn hot, what they do together, these stolen moments where they could get caught. 

Dean pulls Sammy up gently, shoving the boy against the wall face first. He sucks and kisses along Sammy's neck, hands gripping Sammy's hips as he enters him quickly. Sammy is shaking, hand in front of his mouth to block the moans Dean knows want to slip out. He tilts Sammy’s head towards his, kissing the boy, swallowing his moans and whimpers of pleasure. He begins to pound into Sammy’s body, the sound of the water covering most of the sound of flesh moving against flesh. Dean wraps a hand around Sammy’s cock, stroking his baby brother in time with his thrusts. Sammy shoves back against him, tightening around him as his orgasm rips through his body. Dean groans, slamming into Sammy a few more times before he begins to cum, filling his brother’s body once more with his seed. 

Dean holds them both up, hand running along Sammy’s stomach soothingly as he kisses the boy’s neck. Sammy grinds back against him, and Dean’s cock begins to harden once more, still inside his beloved Sammy. He pulls out of Sammy, turning off the water and gently helping the younger boy out of the shower, leading him to the sink. Sammy grabs onto the edge, fingers tight against the smooth surface. Dean watches Sammy’s face in the mirror as he enters him once more, the pure bliss covering his face as Dean slowly rocks into him, in and out, claiming Sammy as his. 

His mouth sucks a mark onto Sammy’s neck, he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself, can’t help but want the world to know that Sammy is owned, off limits. Dean knows that Sammy won’t always be so much smaller than him, he can’t wait until Sammy grows more, but for now he’ll take what he can. 

Dean knows the door is locked, but still he worries about them being caught, about their father finding them like this, but the way Sammy begs, the way he grinds back against Dean makes all thoughts of wrong and bad fly from his mind, leaving nothing but want and need and mine. He pounds into Sammy, hard and fast, brutal, claiming. Sammy is moaning, almost screaming with pleasure as Dean fucks him hard. Somewhere in his mind Dean realizes there is pounding on the bathroom door, but nothing matters other than his Sammy. He knew he’d have to deal with his father eventually, get him out of the way, he just thought he’d be a little older when it happened.

Sammy’s begging now, begging Dean for more, begging Dean to let him cum, promising Dean anything as long as Dean let’s him cum, makes him feel good. Dean knows their father can hear Sammy’s words, can hear what a little slut Sammy is being for him, he can hear the rage in his father’s voice as the man desperately tries to open the door, desperately tries to get Dean away from Sammy. 

Dean sucks down on Sammy’s neck again, marking him once more. His hands are holding Sammy so tightly that bruises are forming under his grasp, but that only makes this hotter, because Dean knows Sammy gets off on the pain, gets off of Dean owning him. Dean works his way up to Sammy’s ear, growling an order for him to cum. Sammy’s voice calls out loudly as he reaches his peak, coming hard, cum splashing onto the sink, the mirror, the floor in front of them. Dean pulls out, turning Sammy around and shoving him to his knees. He groans as Sammy takes his cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Dean cums with a shout, hands once more in Sammy’s hair. 

The hear the splintering of wood and the door comes crashing in. Without even thinking about it, Dean reaches out, grabbing the gun he placed on the back of the toilet and fires, the bullet hitting John dead center between the eyes. There’s a look of hurt betrayal on the man’s face, but neither boy takes too long to look at him, too busy rushing out of the bathroom and packing their things, quickly dressing. They grab what they can, rushing back and forth to the car, taking everything that could lead to them before the go. They drive for miles in silence before Sammy asks for Dean to pull over. 

Dean does, terrified that Sammy will hate him for what he did. Sammy gets out of the car, Dean joining him, he’ll let Sammy go, if that’s what his brother wants, but he hopes Sammy will be okay. Dean is shoved against the side of the car, Sammy practically molded against his body as the younger boy kisses him passionately. He can feel how hard Sammy is as the boy moves against him. He spins them around, dropping to his knees, yanking Sammy’s pants down to take the boy’s cock into his mouth, engulfing him in one practiced motion. It’s now Sammy’s time to hold on by the hair, fucking into Dean’s mouth hard and fast. Sammy pulls out, turning around to face the car, winking at Dean over his shoulder. 

Dean smirks, opening his pants to pull himself out before slamming into Sammy’s body. It’s a new beginning, and Dean plans to make them go out with a bang.


End file.
